Benzodiazepine (or “benzo”) is a class of psychoactive drug that enhances the effect of neurotransmitter gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA), and has a sedative, anti-anxiety, and a muscle relaxant effect. This makes benzodiazepines useful in treating a host of conditions such as but not limited to anxiety, insomnia, muscle spasms, and even to reduce alcohol withdrawal symptoms, in addition to use as a premedication to reduce anxiety associated with medical or dental procedures.
In general, benzodiazepines are safe and effective in the short term (e.g., two weeks of use). However, long-term use has been shown to cause adverse psychological and physical effects, and are prone to physical dependency and issues with withdrawal, known as benzodiazepine withdrawal syndrome (BWS). The long-term use down-regulates the Glutamate/GABA system. Excessive Glutamate levels concurrent with markedly lower GABA levels results in the withdrawal syndrome.
Because many of these symptoms appear identical to accepted psychological diagnoses, the cause of these symptoms is not always correctly diagnosed. Misdiagnosis leaves the “benzo-dependent” patient, not only with a false diagnosis, but without the correct diagnosis for treatment. When left untreated, the withdrawal condition escalates, and may have, for many people, serious physiological effects.